


First Time

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "This is the first time I have been with a woman."





	

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt: Any, any F/F, first time lesbian sex

Mira's clothes fell to the ground, making her suddenly feel very shy and self conscious. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked away from the woman who stood equally naked in front of her. 

Saxa took a step closer and lifted Mira's chin with her fingers. "Is something wrong?"

"I have only ever been with men," Mira replied. "This is the first time I have been with a woman."

Saxa smiled. "I will take care of you."

"I am not doubting that."

"Do you not want to have sex? We do not have to."

"No! I mean I want to. I just-I do not know what I am doing."

Saxa smiled at her once more. "Come to bed. I will show you."

Mira took a deep breath and accepted Saxa's hand, allowing herself to be led to the bed. She felt nervous as Saxa laid over her, pressing soft kisses to her skin. 

"Will you tell me if you are uncomfortable?"

Mira nodded. "I will."

"And if you want to stop, tell me that to."

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Saxa gave her a soft, slow kiss. Saxa trailed her lips lower and Mira closed her eyes as she laid her head back, her heart racing in anticipation.


End file.
